Space They Cannot Touch
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: This will be filled with one shots from the time space I left in Have Your Back! Mainly birthdays/events/milestones! You don't need to have read Have Your Back but it will probably help! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've had a few people ask me for little family stories that take place in the huge time gap in my story I Have Your Back! So I'm going to make this little story/folder/thing and just fill it with little stories that would have taken place during that story! You don't need to have read Have Your Back but it would help you follow the stories easier! **

**Don't be shy to message me particular milestones/events you'd like to see!**

**Janes POV**

"Baby, you need to calm down." I instructed Maura from our living room floor. Tomorrow was our daughters first birthday, but due to it being a Monday, everyone we loved was working and unable to celebrate with us, so I had convinced Maura it was perfectly acceptable to have the party a day early. She had put up a fight, wanting everything to be perfect for our little girls first birthday. She was rushing around the kitchen, baking two different types of cake so that Bailey had options. I knew there was no point in me arguing the fact that Bailey would happily eat any cake that was put in front of her, so I let her continue. My mother was sitting on the sofa behind me, playing with my hair lightly while I held Bailey, forcing her to stand on her own two feet. She hated it, frowning at me every now and again when I would pull her back onto her feet. I happily blamed myself for this part of Bailey. Anything Bailey wanted; her momma gave her, including being carried EVERYWHERE.

"Bailey." Maura called, standing with her hands on her hips in the kitchen. Baileys eyes went directly to Mauras face before she looked at me again. I smiled as I stood up, placing her on her two feet and letting go of her hands, standing and watching as she ran across the floor and fell into Mauras awaiting arms. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Baileys huge smile in her mother's arms. "Which one?" Maura asked, Bailey resting on her hip as she inspected the two cakes in front of her. I wasn't surprised in the slightest when her hands reached for the bright pink cake. She was Mauras daughter through and through.

Our family began trickling in as the morning went on, and Bailey was handling being passed around from person to person better than I expected; Maura was the one not handling it, reminding everyone more than once that Bailey needed to walk on her own two feet.

"Shut up Maura." Cailin laughed as she scooped Bailey up into her arms. I stifled a laugh when Bailey began to whine and struggle in her grasp. Cailin sighed as she put her back onto the floor. None of us could understand why Bailey was so resistant when it came to her aunty.

"Do you think she's having fun?" Maura whispered from behind me suddenly, wrapping her arms around my waist and joining her fingers around at my stomach. I placed my hands on top of hers, tracing her hand lightly before I leaned my head back. She rest her head in the crook of my neck and kissed my cheek softly.

"She looks so happy." I mused, noting the huge toothy grin Bailey was giving to everyone in the room when they spoke to her. She was the most loved little girl in the world. "Should we do presents or cake first?" I asked, turning in Mauras arms to press my lips softly against hers.

"Which do you want everyone to be a part of?" She laughed, and I knew she was right. Bailey was due for a nap any minute and was not a very happy lady when she was tired. We would only get time to do one. I announced that we were doing the cake, remembering the effort my girlfriend had put in to make it perfect for our little girl. I couldn't let it go to waste.

I picked Bailey up off the living room floor as everyone began to gather around the dining room table, a high chair placed in the centre of the table. Ma pulled the highchair away and rolled her eyes as she sat me down on a chair with Bailey in my lap. We sang happy birthday to a bewildered Bailey whose eyes were wide with concern the whole time.

"Open." Maura instructed Bailey as she went to place a piece of cake on a plastic fork in her mouth. But before it reached her lips, Baileys hands had reached out and landed directly in the whole cake in front of me. Mauras mouth opened into a small o shape as she noted the cake that was now all over her dress. After two months of having Bailey, Maura had stopped buying designer clothes, and I think this was one of the moments that we were all happy that she had stopped. We all laughed as Bailey tore into the cake, everyone silently happy that Maura had thought to make two so that everyone could still have some.

As the day came to a close, we all sat around in the living room sipping wine, beer or juice and I couldn't help but notice that everyones eyes tend to rest on a sleeping Bailey. She was sprawled out in Mauras arms, her legs and mouth both wide open.

"She's you all over." Frankie said, making us all laugh quietly at her unlady like pose. She was perfect in every single way. "Before you know it she'll be fifteen and hate you." He added, everyone except Maura and I laughing this time, making everyone laugh harder.

"Do you want to put her to bed?" Maura asked me quietly, noting that the volume in the room was beginning to become too loud for a sleeping one year old. I nodded as I handed my brother my bottle of beer. I slid a hand underneath Baileys head as my other went beneath her bum, lifting her off Maura gently, her head resting on my shoulder comfortably as I carried her into her. We had put a king size mattress on the floor in her room for days exactly like these. We loved seeing her walk out after a nap; it was a terrifying symbol of how fast she was growing; but made me so proud seeing that she didn't feel the need to cry for either of us when she woke alone. She was an independent little lady. I lay her in the centre of the mattress and can't help but take a moment to lay beside her. I pushed her hair, which had gotten substantially lighter as she grew, away from her face. Casey really was the perfect man for me to have made this little girl with. He had helped create the perfect little version of Maura and myself. It was strange. She had my olive skin, chin and my dimple, but everything else about her screamed Maura at me.

Ma had told me that she honestly could not see any part of Maura in Bailey; which was so strange to me because Maura was all I saw in Baileys blonde hair and wide eyes. I supposed it didn't matter what anyone else thought, I had my little piece of heaven and she was perfect.

"Happy birthday, bubby." I whispered, pressing my lips against Baileys forehead softly.


	2. Ballet

**Janes POV**

"Are you ready, Boo?" I called through our house as I ran a hand through my long dark hair, smiling at the sight of Bailey dancing into the living room. Her hair fell at her shoulders, and she was getting visibly annoyed at Maura as she tried to get her to stand still, pulling her back into a messy top bun. Maura gave me an exasperated look of defeat, making me chuckle as I handed Bailey a bottle of water. We were taking her to her first ballet lesson today, and had she not _asked _to go, there was no way I would have signed her up for it. Maura nearly cried when Bailey crawled into our bed two weeks ago, begging her other mother to teach her how to do ballet. I can't lie, I was secretly hoping we had a little sporty girl on our hands, but she was Maura through and through.

"Come on baby." Maura smiled as she pressed her lips softly to mine, her hand softly brushing against my forearm as she passed me. "Are you excited Bay?" Maura asked, smiling across at me as I drove to the local ballet studio. Maura had wanted me to take her to the same studio she learnt in, but after hearing stories of Maura being screamed at for not pointing her toes; I opted with something more local and low key. If it turned out we had a little ballet star on our hands, and Bailey wanted to, I would take her somewhere more prestige. Maura did not understand my logic at all.

"I should have practiced more." Bailey said, and I saw her pout in the rear view mirror. All I had seen Bailey do for the past week was point her toes and practice her pirouettes.

"Baby you can do more in a week than mommy has EVER been able to do." I told her, earning a quiet giggle from our daughter. The rest of the short drive was filled with me trying to understand the long ballet words coming out of my five year olds mouth. I couldn't even believe half the things she already knew. Google mouth had taught her extremely well. And now I knew what they did when I worked late shifts; talked about ballet. It was strange; feeling as though your five year old was already smarter than you. I did not like it one bit.

"Did you get much homework at school today?" Maura asked her, Bailey nodding, making eye contact with me in the rear view mirror.

"I have to make a volcano." She said casually, Mauras eyes beaming in excitement. I laughed, already imagining what Baileys volcano was going to look like with Mauras help.

"Baby _she _has to make a volcano." I warned her, knowing Maura was going to be more than happy to make the whole thing for her just for fun.

**Mauras POV**

I beamed with pride as I watched Bailey nail almost all of her pirouettes. She was wearing a black leotard, pale pink knee length tights and a subtle black tutu; she looked the part. She reminded me a lot of what I was like when I was younger; I adored ballet and took every second of it so seriously. I watched as the other kids giggled and waved to their parents, noting that Baileys eyes never once left her teacher or her reflection in the mirror. I was so proud and so concerned all at once. It made me feel amazing knowing how much she took after me, and it broke my heart. I wanted to see her giggling and having fun with the other children; but all I saw was her focused and determined. Jane must have noticed my frown, her thumb suddenly tracing my thigh over my blue dress lightly.

"She's taking it so seriously." I told her, a look of concern all over my face. Jane smiled at me before she looked up at our daughter through the glass in front of us.

"She takes after her momma." She said quietly, her thumb still tracing slight patterns on my thigh.

"That's not a good thing, Jane." I said, bringing my hand to my mouth to bite on my nails. Jane instinctively pulled my hand away from my mouth, the same way she did to Bailey whenever she tried to bite her nails. "I missed out on a lot as a kid because of that." I told her, nodding toward our daughter who was still doing pirouettes perfectly, a smile never appearing on her face as she stared at her reflection.

"Did you have fun in there?" She asked me, sipping on the water we had bought with us for Bailey. I sighed, nodding as the teacher gave Bailey some guidance. "Then that's all I care about." She added simply as she pressed her lips to my cheek.

"Let's play a game!" The teacher said inside the room, a small smile playing on the corner of my lips as Bailey rolled her eyes. She was my daughter through and through.

"I might take her to work tomorrow." I mused, turning to look at my wife as I spoke. "Do some little experiments and teach her about volcanos." I said casually, earning a smirk from the beautiful woman across from me.

"What do you know about- And no! There are dead bodies down there Maura." Jane said, frowning at me. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Yes Jane, because I was going to do the experiment right on top of a dead body."

"Was that sarcasm?" She asked proudly, smirking at me before pressing her lips against mine proudly.

**Janes POV**

"Can you believe she wanted to play GAMES?!" Bailey exclaimed in disgust as she sat on Mauras lap in the foyer. I stifled a laugh, earning a glare from Maura who was not one bit impressed with Baileys rude words.

"Games are supposed to be fun Bay." I told her, knowing that's where Maura would have taken the conversation. My eyes widened as Bailey, for the first time in her life, rolled her eyes at me. "Hey." I said sternly, making her look up at me, annoyance all over her face.

"Bailey." Maura warned, pushing her off her lap lightly, standing to take her hand in hers instead, and leading her out to the car. She was five, not fifteen, why was I getting attitude already? Only my five year old would hate the idea of games.

I sat with Bailey sprawled out on top of me as Maura cooked dinner later that night. Her hair was wet from the shower, and it was driving me insane trying to get a brush through the curls. Why didn't it annoy me this much when it was my hair?

"Why did you give me attitude at dance today?" I asked her quietly, looking up at Maura hoping she had heard my question. Her head didn't move as her eyes lifted to look at Bailey discretely. Bailey shrugged underneath me. Maura had always told me that when I ask her a question and don't get an answer, to wait, and more often than not, she would answer honestly in her own time.

"Dance is for dancing, not playing." She said from in front of me, making me nod slowly as the brush finally made its way through her curls.

"You're allowed to have fun at dance though." I told her, my voice as calm and quiet as I could manage. She didn't say anything after that, the TV getting all of her attention at this point.

"That looks fun." She said with a smile as last night's baseball game highlights came over the screen. I smiled down at my daughter, and could only imagine the look Maura was giving me.

"Mommy played baseball when she was your age." Mauras voice came from the kitchen. Bailey moved from in front of me, curling up on my lap instead; Her eyes bright with excitement and wonder. "Maybe we should take you one day."

"Can we go tomorrow!?" Bailey asked me excitedly, squirming around in my lap. I let out a laugh as I nodded yes, holding her face between my hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh wait no. Mom is going to take you into work and let you make stuff explode tomorrow!" I said, getting her excited. If there was anyone in this world Bailey would be safe doing experiments with; it was Maura. It made Maura happy too, seeing how excited Bailey got over science.

"Bay do you want to come see if the pasta is ready?" Maura asked, and without a second of hesitation, Bailey was off my lap and running for the kitchen. Maura lifted her onto her hip and handed her a strand of cooked pasta. She pointed at a spot on the tiles behind the stove, Bailey smiling as she threw the pasta at the wall. It stuck and Maura giggled as she put Bailey down. "Dinners ready." She told me, smiling across the room at me.

Turns out we had a little sports and dance star on our hands.


	3. Bought Up That Way

**Mauras POV**

"Isles." I answered my phone in the same way I did every day, expecting to hear a detectives voice come across the line.

"Dr Isles? Hi, it's Mrs Stone, I'm Baileys principal." My heart sank at the woman's voice, my eyes closing slowly in anticipation. This was not the first time the school had called me to tell me Bailey was misbehaving. She had a tendency to talk back, to give attitude and apparently rolling her eyes at a teacher was enough to warrant a phone call home these days.

"Bailey has been in a fight and we need you or your partner to come collect her." My eyes shot open wide, a frown making it's way onto my face thinking of our blonde, small, gentle Bailey getting into a fight.

"I'll be there in half an hour." I told Mrs Stone before I hung up, staring at the phone in my hands. I weighed up my options, biting down on my bottom lip as I did so. If I told Jane, she would go in there guns blazing wanting to know who laid a finger on Bailey. If I told Casey… He would show up in his uniform and scare the kid in other ways. Casey, definitely Casey. I dialled his number, unable to stop myself from biting down on my finger nails as I did so. I explained to him what happened, and he agreed without hesitation to meet me at the school.

We walked silently beside one another along the empty hallways of Baileys high school, my anxiety rising the closer we got to the office. Casey had shown up in his army uniform, and I was grateful. Hopefully knowing Baileys dad was in the army would keep this kid away.

"Bailey." Casey said firmly as he opened the door, our daughters eyes widening in fear at the sight of her father. I had no doubt she would have preferred Jane be here. She stood up and pulled her hand away from her face, showing a huge haematoma forming on her jawline. I couldn't help but gasp as I took a step toward her, my fingers lightly tracing the skin; anger growing inside of me. "What happened?" Casey asked her, sitting down and nodding to the seat beside him. She sat down, her fingers lacing lazily with mine for security. I stood beside her, wondering if maybe not calling Jane was the wrong move.

"It's not a big deal." Bailey said, looking up at me, avoiding her father's eyes at all costs.

"Bailey." His voice was firm, and she gave her best innocent eyes to him, something she had inherited from Jane at an incredible level. Usually it worked too, but not today. She sighed, turning in her seat to look up at me before she spoke.

"I think a girl in my class has Marfan Syndrome." She whispered to me, her eyes scanning the empty room to ensure she was being discrete as a girl her age came out of the office with her parent. "I told her and she got upset." Bailey told me, my heart swelling with love. I had a genius for a daughter. Casey looked completely puzzled as he looked up at me. I took consolation in the fact the other girl did not have one mark on her body. So what the principal meant to say was "someone hit your daughter." We were called into the office, and the three of us sat down with Bailey in the middle.

"Before you start; can I go talk to that girl's mother please?" I asked, pointing towards the closed door. Baileys eyes widened as she shook her head at me, grabbing onto my arm lightly. "What?" I quizzed her, totally bewildered by her action.

"I'm probably wrong. Mom; please." She gave me a warning look that I chose to ignore. I made eye contact with the principal who nodded at me. I pulled my arm free and went to leave the room, guessing that the real reason Bailey didn't want me to leave was so she wasn't alone with her father and her principal.

**Caseys POV**

"Okay, she has symptoms of Marfans, and I thought I should tell her." Bailey told the principal who looked me straight in the eye as my daughter spoke, as if to say _see. _

"How do you even know what Marfans is?" I asked her, trying to keep my composed, strict voice in place. I knew Maura wasn't going to punish her for this, so I was going to have to.

"I heard mom telling Ma about it and I don't know. It stuck I guess." She said, shrugging at me. It was bothering me how casual she was behaving as I caught another glimpse of the bruise on her face. I took a deep breath to calm myself, forcing my eyes away from the mark.

"You can't do that, Bailey." I told her sternly, the woman behind the desk nodding along as I spoke. "You aren't a doctor, you're thirteen for crying out loud." She rolled her eyes at me before quickly apologising under her breath. If there was one person she knew she couldn't mess around with, it was me.

"Are you going to tell Ma?" She asked me, looking down at her hands that were placed in her lap. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The bruise on your face will tell her for me." She groaned, reaching up to touch her jaw as if she had completely forgotten about the mark. Thankfully, she didn't get suspended and we were only suggested having a serious conversation with her about what was and was not appropriate conversation topics for school.

**Mauras POV**

"Okay; this is going to be bad." I warned Bailey as we sat on the sofa together, awaiting Janes return from her late shift. The fact she had worked over time tonight told me she was already going to be in a foul mood. Bailey pursed her lips, playing with the hem of her skirt as she squirmed awkwardly beside me. "Hey." I said calmly, placing a hand on her thigh to still her movements. "I don't think what you did was wrong." I told her, knowing I'd regret it when Jane and I were having this discussion alone tonight. She gave me a small smile, sighing as she fell into my side, resting her bruised face on my chest. The doorknob turned and Jane walked through the door, our two year old daughter attached to her hip.

"Hey." Jane said, smiling at me as she put Paige down on the floor. Janes expression changed quickly as she noted Bailey curled up against me. She gave me a questioning look, and all I could do was give her a slight reassuring smile as I gestured for her to come over.

"Hi baby girl!" I exclaimed at our youngest, pulling her up onto my lap. She looked at her sister and leaned across to kiss her head, Bailey starting to cry the second her sisters lips touched her skin.

"Bailey." Jane said, her voice full of concern as she kneeled in front of us, both her hands on our daughters knees. She still couldn't see the bruise because of the way Bailey had positioned her body, and I knew she wouldn't show her without some persuasion. I placed my hands under Paiges armpits and lifted her off my lap as I stood up, placing her on my hip comfortably. Jane stood as I did, leaning in to press her lips to mine softly with a smile.

"She didn't do anything wrong." I told her, giving her a warning glare before nodding down to our daughter. Janes eyes widened as she took in the bruise, sitting down beside Bailey and placing her chin between her fingers and thumb, turning Baileys head to get a better view of the purple mark on her otherwise flawless olive skin.

I swayed slightly side to side, Paige nuzzling her head into my shoulder. It was far past her bedtime at this point, but I didn't want to leave the room and miss this conversation. Sometimes Bailey needed someone in her corner, and I was usually that person. I was the only person who could calm Jane down and make her see sense at times like these.

"Which kid?" Jane asked, her eyes looking up at me, her face covered with anger and pain. I smiled assuringly, nodding toward Bailey, urging her to explain to her mother.

"I think a girl in my class has Marfans, so I…"

"God damn it, Bailey." Jane said loudly, interrupting and making Paige jump slightly in my arms. Jane stood up, towering above Bailey, throwing her hands over her face in frustration. "How many times?!" She exclaimed, turning to look at me now. I knew I was more likely than not going to take half the blame for this.

"Don't even." I warned my wife, shaking my head as Bailey looked up at me, her eyes pleading for help. I sighed, adjusting Paige before I grabbed Janes arm with my free hand. She followed me into our bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as I placed Paige into her crib.

"We can't keep talking about work stuff in front of them." Jane said quietly, sighing as she ran her hands through her long, black hair. I pursed my lips; she was probably right.

"Can we take a moment to appreciate this though?" I asked, sitting beside her, taking her hand in mine, pressing my lips against the back of her hand lightly. "Our thirteen year old was able to recognise and diagnose a genetic disorder." Jane raised her eyebrows as if the thought hadn't occurred to her yet.

"It doesn't matter, Maura." She said, shaking her head, and the expression, off her face. "She cannot keep telling kids they have things wrong with them; it's not normal." I could only nod, completely understanding where she was coming from. "How bad is the bruise?" She asked, sighing in defeat. My thumb stroked the back of her hand reassuringly.

"She'll have a mark for a week; but she's fine otherwise." I had examined Bailey thoroughly when we had gotten home.

"What kid punched her?" Jane asked, her gaze on Paige lying in the crib across from us as she spoke. I smiled, shaking my head at her words. "Maura just tell me, I won't do anything." I laughed at her words, making her smirk as she realised I knew her inside and out, and I knew if I told her, she would pull that whole families life up on her computer at work and find a reason to talk to them.

"You need to go talk to her." I told her. She nodded as she leaned over, pressing her lips against mine. They lingered there a lot longer than usual. She let her forehead rest against mine, her eyes closed for a few seconds before she sighed and left the room. My eyes instantly went to our two year old, who was smiling at me from across the room. "Hi cheeky girl." I laughed, lifting her out and holding her against my chest. "Don't grow up." I begged, smiling as she giggled, wriggling until I placed her on the bed.

"Book!" She instructed me, pointing the bookcase in the hallway.

**Janes POV**

"Can I come in?" I requested as I knocked quietly on Baileys bedroom door. She didn't answer, but I walked in anyway. Her light was off and she was facing away from the door on her bed. I knew she wasn't sleeping. It was too early for my little night owl. "I'm sorry I yelled at you baby." I told her, my hand rubbing her back softly. I felt her shift, a small smile on my lips as she turned to face me, her innocent eyes meeting mine instantly.

"Dad was really mad." She told me in a whispered voice, taking me off guard.

"How does dad know?" I asked, a puzzled expression on my face as I spoke.

"He came to school with Mom." She said casually, making me sigh, knowing that was something I was going to have to talk to my wife about. I knew why she called Casey instead of me; but someone hit my daughter; I deserved to be there as much as the two of them.

"Hey, how about you come into our bed and we'll all watch a movie." I suggested, Baileys face lighting up as she nodded, throwing her arms around my neck. I laughed as I fell against her, pressing my lips to any part of her my lips could reach. "I love you boo." I told her, pushing strands of hair away from her perfect face.

"I love you more." She told me as she jumped out of bed, running down the hallway. I heard Maura laugh and Paige squeal excitedly, and I could already imagine Bailey running and diving onto our bed. I planned to call Casey in the morning and ask which girl it was that bruised my daughters face. There was no way I was doing nothing about it.

I walked into the bedroom, finding myself in complete bliss as I did so. Maura had Paige on her chest, her eyes struggling to stay open. Bailey was curled into Mauras side, her head resting against her sister. Everything was okay for now.

Mauras POV

When I woke the next morning, I was alone in our big bed; and I hated it. Paige wasn't even in her crib. It was more than rare for me to get a sleep in. I walked into the living room sleepily, my eyes widening at the sight in front of me.

"Okay, now do it faster. Here." Jane said, pointing the middle of her punching bag. Bailey was jabbing and poking at the bag in front of her. I blinked, smiling down at Paige as she ran at me, grabbing onto my leg.

"What is this?" I quizzed, Jane smiling at the sight of me as I lifted Paige off the ground; pressing my lips against hers. Bailey continued punching and kicking. "No seriously, what are you doing?" I asked Jane with a serious look on my face. She gave me the innocent eyes our daughter had inherited from her, making me shake my head.

"Okay, you and Casey won't tell me who did that to her." She started, pointing and nodding toward our daughter. "So the least I can do is teach her how to protect herself in case someone tries to hit her again."

I wanted to argue and tell her it was ridiculous to teach a thirteen year old self-defence when one of her mothers was a cop, her uncle was a cop and her father was in the army. The mark on Baileys face told me that that didn't matter to anyone but me though, so I said nothing.

"Let me show you a trick." I said, making Jane smirk as I walked toward the bag, pulling Bailey away slightly as I knocked my elbow into where the persons nose would be, had it been a person. "Okay, so if you do that…"

"Maura no!" Jane laughed, running forward and covering my mouth with her hand. She was probably right, teaching our thirteen year old how to break someones nose was probably not ideal.


	4. Chaos

**Mauras POV**

Bailey was loved by everyone in our family, so it was no surprise to Jane or myself when we showed up to her final ballet recital and were greeted by all our family members. I was seven months pregnant and extremely uncomfortable, but there was no way I was missing this night. Bailey had progressed incredibly in dance, and tonight was her night. Tonights recital could mean a scholarship into a school with an incredible dance program. I had never seen our eleven year old more nervous or excited. Jane dropped her off at her dance school six hours earlier, and my feet hurt just thinking about what hers must be feeling like by now.

"Excited?" Cailin asked me, kissing my cheek with a smile, her hand resting on my stomach. I couldn't tell if she was asking about the baby, or about Bailey, either way the answer was the same.

"You have no idea." I smiled, scrunching my nose at her as she turned around and kissed her boyfriend's lips. I was beyond over being pregnant. I hated it. I hated feeling huge, I hated that I couldn't drink wine and I hated that I couldn't go for a run with my wife. I was ready for her to be here and this to be over. I now fully understand why Jane hated pregnancy toward the end. I had loved it until now, seven months is just too long. I missed my high heels.

"I feel naked." Casey complained from in front of me, making me chuckle. He looked so out of place and uncomfortable without his army uniform on. He smiled as he leant over and kissed the top of my head. "How are you?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Nervous." I confessed, both of us chuckling. He just nodded in agreement, smiling as his new girlfriend walked over and began talking to him about something that made no sense to me.

"Ready?" Jane asked me quietly, suddenly standing beside me. I nodded in her direction with a smile as she laced her fingers with mine. We entered the auditorium as a family, and I was quite happy with my seated position between Angela and Jane. Both women placed a hand on each of my thighs, making me smile at the love we all shared. Jane turned in her chair, looking around the room for what I can only assume is the judge. She must have found him, because her grip tightened suddenly before she turned back around, staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as the lights went down. She ignored my question, clapping as they announced Baileys first dance. I watched in complete awe as our eleven year old nailed dance moves I couldn't at fifteen. I smiled at Janes hand on my thigh, noting that she was still gripping on for dear life. I couldn't understand her facial expression though, she looked serious; concerned. Thankfully, the first interval came quickly and I took my chance to ask Jane about her concern.

"Your father is here." She said before I could even speak. My eyes widened, and I fought every natural instinct in my body to turn around and scan the room for him. He had never met Bailey, and I wasn't sure how he even knew she existed. "Do not say anything out loud." She warned me, her eyes darting momentarily to Casey. She was right, the second he saw or heard that Paddy Doyle was here, there would be a fight. My stomach dropped at the thought of anything happening here. Anywhere else would have been fine, but not in this auditorium and not on this night. Bailey was what mattered now.

"Where?" I asked, still not turning my head. She sighed, knowing fine well that even if she didn't tell me where he was, I would walk around all night until I found him. Her eyes moved to the back of the room and I made a mental note of where she was looking. I held her face in my hands, pressing my lips against hers reassuringly. She just nodded as I stood to leave, telling Angela my pregnancy bladder wasn't my friend tonight. I knew Janes eyes would be watching me, but as the lights dimmed and they announced Baileys solo, I hoped her attention would go back to our daughter.

I walked out of the room and stood just outside the doors, waiting, knowing he would follow. I wasn't let down, my heart skipping a beat as he walked out, looking slightly stunned to see me. His eyes went down to my stomach as he got closer; a smile making its way onto his lips.

"No." I said, his eyes snapping up to meet my own now. "This is not okay." I told him, my hands protectively going to my stomach, tightening my blazer as much as I could to cover the huge bump. "You can't be here." I warned him, my heart breaking as I heard Baileys solo music. She had been practicing for this moment for months, and I was missing it.

"She is an exceptional dancer." He told me, turning to look at the closed doors. "She's a lot like you." I frowned at his soft voice, the loving look on his face making me feel sick.

"How do you even know about her? How did you know we would be here tonight?" I asked, crossing my arms on top of my stomach, the memory of him telling me he came to all of my achievements flashing in my head.

"I've been to all her recitals." He admitted, making me groan in annoyance. "She's my granddaughter." He said, as though it were really that simple and straight forward.

"Does that make Jane your daughter?" I quizzed, hoping I'd press the right button to annoy him and make him leave. To my utter surprise, he nodded, not saying a word. "Detective Jane Rizzoli is your daughter in law?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in surprise at his accepting nature. Never did I expect him to be okay or understanding about our relationship. My heart dropped when I heard the doors open beside me, Jane emerging slowly and carefully. She stood beside me, her hand resting on my back, her eyes never meeting Paddys.

"Are you okay?" She asked me quietly, shooting my father a quick glare.

"She's beautiful." He said, though she still didn't turn to look at him. I pursed my lips and waited for her to speak, knowing she was merely trying to decide what she wanted to say.

"She is. She's a lot like Maura." She told him, turning to face him as she spoke now. "A lot." She added, no emotion on her face as her thumb lightly traced my spine comfortingly. "You are never stepping foot near her." She told him matter-of-factly. He sighed, smiling slightly as he looked at me. I hated it, but my heart broke for him

"Jane…" I started, biting down on my bottom lip as I examined his face, looking for any hint that he was feigning the hurt I saw on his face. "Maybe…" I started, turning to face her, her eyes wide, her lips pursed together. Jane sighed as though we had just had a silent conversation.

"Go inside, one of us needs to be there for her." She told me, nodding toward the doors. I didn't bother arguing, my hands resting on my stomach as I walked past my father, giving him a slight smile, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

**Janes POV**

"You did so good baby." I told Bailey as I kissed the top of her head, smiling as her arms wrapped around my middle. She held on tighter and longer than she usually did, and I made note to ask her about it later. She moved to Cailin, completely surpassing Casey and Maura. She was obsessed with her aunty now, which was sweet considering the love hate relationship they had when Bailey was a baby. Maura frowned at her actions, grabbing her and forcing her into a tight hug. We all chuckled as Bailey pulled a face, squirming to get away and hold Cailins hand.

Cailin and Hope came back to our house, all of us curled up in the living room talking about how amazing Bailey had done. Maura was fast asleep beside me on the sofa; 10pm was too late for this pregnant lady. Bailey was happily sitting on her aunts lap. Hope looked down at her watch, pouting at Bailey as she announced that it was probably time that she headed home.

"Before you guys go…" I started, biting down on my bottom lip as I looked directly at Bailey. I softly shook Maura beside me until her eyes slowly opened. She sat up, burying her head into my neck. I closed my eyes and scrunched my nose as I continued. "I told Paddy that if Bailey wanted to meet him; He could have dinner here tomorrow night." I said the words as fast and quietly as possible. Bailey looked positively confused.

"You did WHAT?!" Maura yelled, everyone jumping slightly. I still had my eyes closed, but I knew she was looking at me with horror all over her face. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Cailin stood up, taking Baileys hand and walking her down the hall and into her bedroom; something I knew I'd have to thank her for later.

"It might not be such a horrible idea…" Hope said, making me open my eyes slowly. Maura let out a loud, hysterical laugh at her mothers words.

"Why the hell did you think you could offer something like that without speaking to me about it first?" She asked, disgust and anger all over her otherwise flawless face.

"Bailey deserves to at least meet him once." I told her calmly, shrugging, trying to keep the air in the room light.

"You are actually ridiculous." She told me, shaking her head as she slumped back into the sofa. Hope gave me a comforting smile before she stood, kissing the top of both our heads before she walked towards Baileys room. "This is a terrible idea. You're setting Bailey up for disappointment and you're opening the door for Paddy Doyle to be apart of our lives." She told me, her voice a lot quieter now, and I could hear the worry seeping through her words.

"It's one dinner Maura, and I will talk to Bailey in depth about what it all means afterwards." I assured her, placing a hand on her thigh, frowning as she flinched away from my touch. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as Bailey, Cailin and Hope walked back into the room. I stood up and hugged Cailin goodbye as Bailey moved to sit with her head in Mauras lap on the sofa. I closed the door quietly behind my sister and mother in law.

**Mauras POV**

I spent the afternoon baking with Bailey, dodging as many questions about my father as possible. It was only natural for her to be curious, and I had gone eleven years without having to have this discussion with her. I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"How come he's never come around before now?" She quizzed me, biting into an apple as she sat across from me at the kitchen counter. Jane had told me to just be honest with her, so that's exactly what I planned on doing.

"Your grandfather and I do not get along very well." I confessed, looking up at her as I spoke. She looked so much like Jane. She had dark eyebrows but fair hair, her curls as tight as her mothers. Her dimple was so prominent when she was eating; just like Janes was. I wondered momentarily what physical traits our unborn child would inherit from me.

"Does Ma like him?" Janes voice telling me to be honest echoed in my head as Bailey spoke.

"No." I shook my head, trying to keep my voice as soft as possible. "But I think you will." I admitted, hating the words as they left my mouth. She smiled, sighing quietly as she jumped off her chair, turning a baseball game on the TV and thankfully, not asking anymore questions.

Before I knew it, we were all dressed and the table was set; ready for dinner with my father. I still couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. Any time Jane had passed me during the night, she had lightly touched any part of me she could reach. Next thing I knew, the doorbell sounded, echoing through the otherwise silent living room.

"You look beautiful." Jane said to me quietly from the kitchen counter as I stood with my hand on the doorknob, hesitating before I opened it. I smiled at her softly as I turned to meet my father's familiar eyes. I moved to the side to allow him to walk in, and I realised this was the first time he was in my house because he was invited, and it was the first time I didn't have to patch him up or quiz him about a gunshot wound. It was a strange feeling. "I'll go get Bailey." Jane said, smiling softly at the both of us. Paddy shifted awkwardly as he looked down at my stomach.

"I'm seven months." I told him, swallowing the lump in my throat before I spoke. The baby began to kick like crazy, and I involuntarily smiled and reached out for his hand. He tensed as I placed his palm against my stomach, but his body relaxed as he felt the feeling of the baby kick against my stomach. I looked up and met his eyes, the situation far too intimate for both of us as he pulled away and took a step backwards as Bailey and Jane entered the room. My heart stopped as I took in the sight of my wife and child.

"Bailey." Jane started, closing the space between us all in the room. "This is…" Jane stopped, her eyes wide as they darted between Paddy and myself.

"I'm your pop." He said, saving Jane from the awkwardness of using the wrong term. He knelt down to Baileys level, smiling at her. Bailey looked at me shyly, and I nodded reassuringly toward her. I figured she needed a bit of a push. She quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her chuckled lightly as he stood up, lifting her off the ground. Jane smiled at me softly, and I desperately tried to get the look of worry off of my face.

"Do you wanna play with my science kit?" Bailey asked excitedly, leaning back in his arms to look into his eyes. He smiled at her and nodded, putting her back on the ground.

"Bailey, you can play after dinner." I told her, nodding toward the dining room table as I went to begin serving up the food I spent far too long cooking all afternoon. Paddy sat next to Bailey at the table, both of them talking and laughing over something she was showing him. Jane stood behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder. "This is too weird." I whispered, completely bewildered to see the man I knew as a murderer laughing and playing with my eleven year old. I was more worried than ever. "God if he hurts her." I sighed, feeling Jane press her lips to the back of my head comfortingly.

**Janes POV**

The night went by extremely quickly, I noted as I lay with Bailey on our bed, playing with her hair to help her wind down after the exciting night she had just had. Maura was lying on the other side of her, Bailey's hand resting on her mother's stomach.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly as I continued curling my daughters hair in my fingers. She shifting slightly so she could look at me, a smile on her face.

"He's nice." She said, knowing exactly what I was asking. "Why don't you like him?" My stomach dropped at her question, Mauras eyes on mine as I spoke.

"He's done some not very nice things, baby, that's all." She was going to find out the truth about him one day, but not today. She just nodded, turning over so she was facing Maura. She pulled her shirt up, feeling all around Mauras stomach. She was completely amazed by what was going on in her mother's stomach.

"Do you think he'll let me sleepover one night?" She asked, Mauras concerned and slightly upset expression was mirrored on my own face. Neither of us knew what to say, hoping the silence said all that needed to be said.

**OKAY! This was one of those stories where I had NO idea where to end it/how to end it. I'm sorry if it's disappointing but I hope you all enjoyed this! Remember to review and let me know in the review what little one shot stories you want from Bailey, Maura and Janes lives!**


	5. Shipping Out

**Janes POV**

"This is going to be so hard." Maura sighed as she pulled on a pair of skin tight white jeans. She wore an oversized black sweater that she rolled up to her elbows as she ran her hands through her long blonde hair. I pursed my lips and nodded in her direction, watching as she pulled her hair back into a messy mom bun. She was beautiful. Bailey had spent the past week with Casey, all of us wanting them to spend as much time together as possible before he shipped out today. Casey had offered to take on the job of explaining to our four year old what him being shipped out meant, and both Maura and I were more than happy to let him take charge. Neither of us had any idea what we were supposed to tell her.

I thought about what the next six months were going to be like for Bailey. I thought of late night tears and questions about why she hadn't seen her dad in so long. Six months for a four year old is a lifetime. My fingers found their way under my shirt, my thumb tracing over the scar I got when I had my C-section. I sighed, Maura walking over and placing her hands on either side of my face, pressing her lips to mine softly. We told Casey we would meet them at the airport, and I was now wondering if that was going to make it harder on them both. I had no idea how Casey was going to handle this. I didn't imagine it would be hard to restrain Bailey, but Frankie was coming with us just in case. The last thing I wanted was to have to chance her through the airport. I heard the familiar sound of my brother beeping his car horn from out the front of our house, my stomach dropping as I mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

"Hi baby." I smiled as Bailey came charging toward us in the airport. I looked up at Casey as I lifted our daughter off the ground and into my arms, Maura placing a hand on my lower back as she leaned over and pressed her lips against Baileys. Caseys eyes were already red, his lips pursed together tightly. He looked so put together in his uniform, and I knew how much Bailey loved it. "Frankie?" I said out loud, turning to face him, placing an excited Bailey in his arms before I walked forward to meet Casey, my arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I can't do this." He said quietly, a sob escaping his chest. I felt my heart break, my eyes squeezing shut, forcing myself not to cry. This was all bringing back to many memories. It was strange, thinking that five years ago he was in this position, crying over leaving me. Now here we were, and he was upset about leaving our daughter. It's scary how much can happen in such a short time.

"She'll be okay." I told him with a shaky voice, pulling back to look him in the eye. "What did you tell her?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip, wanting to know so I could just keep reinforcing whatever he told her while he was gone.

"That daddy has to go away to work for a bit." He shrugged, sighing quietly as he wiped the remaining tears away from his face. I noticed for the first time how blue his eyes were when he cried, and for the first time in four years, I saw Bailey all over his face. I saw her eyes, her hair and her soft facial expression. It knocked me for six, tears finally spilling over my eyes as I pulled him into another tight hug, holding onto him harder than I had in years.

"Jane…" Mauras quiet voice came from behind me, and I knew what she was silently telling me. It was time. Frankie passed Bailey to Casey, who held her close and kissed all over her face, earning happy squeals from our daughter. We all laughed at her laugh, it was impossible not to. Then he put her down and I grabbed her hand, pulling her tightly to my side. Maura rested a hand on her shoulder, ready to grab her if she tried to chase after him. Then he walked away. He turned and waved, Bailey frowning deeply as she struggled against mine. With one tug on my hand, my heart shattered. She just wanted to follow her dad, to be with him all the time and I was the one holding her not letting her be with him.

"Daddy!" She called out, Maura pursing her lips hard beside me. I knew she was fighting back tears just as hard as I was. I was relived I could not see look on Caseys face at the sound of Bailey calling out his name. Before we knew it, Casey was out of sight. Bailey stopped pulling on my hand, turning to grasp onto Mauras leg now.

Then, out of nowhere, Bailey started screaming. Not her usual crying scream, a real, blood curdling scream. All of our eyes widened as Maura knelt down to Baileys level, pursing her lips as Bailey threw her arms around her mothers shoulders, burying her face into Mauras neck. I felt Frankies arm wrap around my shoulder as more tears fell from my eyes. It felt like hours that we stood there, letting Bailey let out whatever it was she was letting out, before she calmed down and slumped in Mauras arms. Maura gave Frankie a look of _help_which he understood right away, grabbing Bailey and letting her fall asleep on his shoulder.

**Mauras POV**

We decided to make the rest of the afternoon and evening all about Bailey. We took her for ice cream and to her favourite playground by the beach. By the time dinner rolled around, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I sat with her on my lap, her head resting against my chest as I lightly played with her hair. Jane was sitting beside us, Baileys legs splayed out across her lap. We were watching a baseball game Jane had recorded earlier that day.

"Mommy?" Her sleepy voice came, Janes head turning from the TV to rest on Baileys face. I made a quiet 'mmm' sound, encouraging her to continue. "Can I be an army woman?" She asked, my heart sinking into the deepest pit of my chest at her words. I looked across at Jane, completely unsure how to approach her question.

"You can be whatever you want, baby." Jane said, rubbing her legs gently. I frowned. No daughter of mine was going into any sort of war zone, ever. I stopped and reminded myself that she was only four, she'd change her mind a million times before she was ready to head off to college.

"Ma?" I smiled as Bailey tried to get Janes attention.

"What is it baby?" Jane asked, her eyes focused on the TV again. I knew all she wanted was to sit and watch the game.

"I love you." Janes head slowly turned towards Bailey, her eyes going between our daughter and myself several times before they found their home on Baileys face.

"I love you more." Jane whispered to her as Baileys eyes closed. I pressed my lips to the top of her head, my lips lingering there, taking in the scent of her strawberry and kiwi shampoo. She nuzzled closer into me, my arms wrapping around her, holding her closer than I ever thought possible.

"Daddy is going to miss you so much." I told her quietly, feeling her sigh against my chest.

We had barely survived Casey leaving for the first time, and the pain we were all feeling as we lay on the sofa told me this was never going to get easier.


	6. Remember Me

**Janes POV**

Having a teenager was the worst thing in the world. I loved Bailey more than my own life, but I could not stand the clothes, make up and bobby pins I was constantly finding in random places around our home. Maura was working late tonight, so while I waited for her to return; it was just me, my six year old and my menacing seventeen year old in the house. I had settled Paige down on the sofa with a movie on, a bowl of strawberries in her lap as she quoted The Lion King word for word as it played.

"God damn it, Bailey." I sighed as I picked up Baileys cardigan, her handbag falling off the counter and onto the floor; the contents of her bag spreading out across the kitchen floor. I stood up and took a breath in, ready to yell for her to come pick her things up and help me clean; but something caught my eye and made my mouth close quick smart. I quickly picked everything up and shoved it back into the bag, putting everything, except the little package that caught my eye, back where I assumed it had been beforehand. Just as I went to talk to Bailey; the front door opened. Maura looked exhausted, her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head; a rare sight. She smiled softly at me before Paige crashed into her, knocking her backwards slightly. We all laughed as Maura walked over to me, pressing her lips to mine softly.

"Bad night?" I questioned, cupping her face between my hands. She nodded slowly, her eyes closing. "I need to show you something before you go to bed." I whispered, looking over her shoulder to ensure Paige had gone back to her movie and wasn't paying any attention. I pulled the wrapper out of my back pocket and placed it in her fingers. She frowned as she looked back up at my face.

"A condom? Jane, really? I am so tired." Her eyebrows furrowed together, and I realised I had given my actions no context, and even someone as clever as my wife wouldn't be able to decipher what I was telling her.

"It fell out of Baileys bag." I said, bringing my fingertips to my lips, tapping lightly as I watched her face, scanning for the same shocked reaction I had just had.

"Okay?" She said, seeming still completely puzzled as she handed the little blue wrapper back to me. I frowned now, pulling her further into the kitchen.

"Okay?!" I exclaimed, a frown so deep on my face it was starting to hurt my head. Maura sighed, rolling her neck backwards before rubbing her eyes softly.

"She's seventeen, Jane. What do you expect?" She asked me, and I momentarily felt bad for forcing her to have this conversation with me after she'd just worked a 16 hour day. I sighed, not bothering to continue the conversation as Maura walked back to the sofa, smiling softly as she cuddled up with Paige, stealing a strawberry from our daughters bowl.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" I offered, shoving the condom wrapper back into my back pocket. Maura didn't say anything, choosing instead to shake her head. I bit down on my bottom lip, silently debating what to do. Maura clearly didn't see the issue with our seventeen year old carrying around condoms, and Casey would more than see the issue and happily kill any boy who looked twice at Bailey after this. I had to deal with it on my own; so that's what I was going to do.

**Baileys POV**

"Bay?" I heard my Ma's voice come from the other side of my bedroom door. I involuntarily rolled my eyes as I shoved my phone under my pillow, grabbing a school book and a pen, pretending I was busy. She came in the room without being asked, the same way she always did. That's why I loved mom; she always waited until I invited her in. Dad never even bothered interrupting me when the door was closed. Ma seemed to miss the memo on what a closed door meant. "We need to talk." She said simply, moving to sit in front of me on the bed. I knew it was serious when she took my school book away. I swallowed the lump in my throat, waiting to see what I was about to get in trouble for.

She didn't say a word as she placed a condom in front of me. My heart sank, and I felt my eyes widen. As far as I saw it; I had two options. I could play dumb and pretend I had no idea what she was talking about or where she found it; or I could get mad that she went through my bag and we could fight about it. I chose option one.

"What's that?" I quizzed, picking the familiar package up and turning it over a few times, pretending to examine the wrapper. My heart skipped a beat remembering why I bought these in the first place.

"Sweetheart it's okay. I just think we need to talk about it." She saw right through my act as she leant forward, brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face. My stomach was in knots, my brain unable to think of an accurate response to her words that wouldn't end in my face bright red. "I didn't know you even had a boyfriend." She added, making me groan, knowing there was no way I was getting out of this, or getting out of the embarrassment that was about to come.

"Ma, please." I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. I knew I wasn't getting out of this, but I was going to put it off as long as humanly possible. "I'm seventeen." I pointed out, and her raised eyebrows told me I was in for the fight of my life.

"I don't care that you're seventeen." Her stern voice making me lean backwards away from her. "You are too young to be…."

"Jane." My other mothers voice interrupted from the doorway. "Give me your phone." She said, turning her attention to me, holding her hand out. She seemed seriously distressed about something; so I didn't hesitate to grab my phone and place it in her palm. They both left the room, closing the door behind them. I had never been more confused.

**Janes POV**

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked Maura, tears spilling down her face. I held her face in my hands, wiping away stray tears. "Baby you're exhausted." I pointed out sympathetically. She shook her head, grabbing my hand and leading me to the living room. Paige was nowhere to be seen as she pointed at the TV. I noted the paused screen, the familiar face of the news anchor on the screen. Maura sighed as she picked up the remote and pressed play. I placed my hands on my hips in confusion.

"_We interrupt your regular programming to bring you breaking news from the war in Afghanistan."_ The woman on the screen started, interrupting The Lion King. My heart sank into the pits of my chest. I turned to look at Maura momentarily, her lips shaking as she tried to hold in her sobs. _"A road side bomb exploded in front of an orphanage today, killing six soldiers." _I shook my head, well aware of what I was about to be told_. "Amongst them was leading Lieutenant Colonel Casey Jones, who was posted to the area two days earlier." _Caseys name echoed in my head as Maura paused the television again, placing Baileys phone on the sofa. It was only then I realised why she had taken her phone; social media would have told her about her father before we could have.

"No. I mean…. No. Maura, he wouldn't die." I pointed out, looking at the paused screen, Caseys face staring back at me. "He wouldn't do that to Bailey." I shook my head, frowning as I tried to comprehend what was happening. Before I had the chance to say anything more, my phone began to ring. Maura and I shared the same concerned look. I shook my head again, Maura moving to answer the phone. I desperately tried to think of what I was going to do. Should I sit Bailey and Paige down and explain to them what's happened? Do I bring Bailey into the room and let her watch it for herself. How do you tell your daughter her father isn't coming home from war? Out of all the things I was ever worried about; This scenario had never occurred to me.

"Yes. We just saw. Thank you." Was all I heard Maura say before she placed my phone back on the counter. I didn't bother asking; it didn't matter who it was.

"Oh god; Bailey." I felt as though the wind had suddenly been knocked out of my chest. I heaved forward, gasping for air. I heard Maura sob quietly as she rubbed my back, trying to calm us both down at the same time.

"What's happening?" Bailey voice came from the hallway. She was pulling at sleeves of her cardigan, biting down on her bottom lip. She had never looked more like Casey. Her dirty blonde curly hair was pulled completely off her face. The dimple on her left cheek was extremely prominent as she bit down on her lip. Maura and I never fought, and I could not recall her ever seeing me in tears; so she must have known something extremely distressing had occurred.

"Baby." I took a deep breath, holding my arms out toward her. She hesitated, looking between Maura and I before she ran toward me, falling into my arms. She still didn't know what had happened, but she knew I needed her close.

"We need to talk." Maura whispered, softly rubbing rhythmic circles on our daughters back. "I'll go talk to Paige." She added, pressing her lips to Baileys head before she disappeared down the hallway. Paige was not biologically related to Casey, but she adored him none the less. Casey had more than happily spent countless nights babysitting Paige, and more than once she had called him daddy without any correction from Casey, Maura or I.

"We have some news, Bay." I whispered to our daughter as I sat down with her on the sofa. She nodded slowly as I took her hands in mine. I took my place on the coffee table across from her so I could look her straight in the face.

"Are you and mom splitting up?" She asked, looking down at her hands as she spoke. My heart broke as I shook my head no. That would have been easier.

"It's daddy." I closed my eyes, knowing she was looking at me as I spoke. "Honey he's been in an accident." I heard her exhale and forced my eyes to open and meet hers. She said nothing, waiting silently for me to continue. "He died, baby." I told her, pursing my lips as soon as the words left my mouth. Her eyes widened for a moment before she pulled her hands away from mine, resting them in her lap, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Okay." Was all she said, nodding to herself as I heard crying come from Paiges bedroom. This was torture. I looked between Bailey and the hallway, my mind racing as I tried to decide how to approach the situation.

"Come with me." I said, grabbing Baileys hand and leading her to our bedroom. She lay down on my side of the bed instantly, curling up under the blankets. I stood in the doorway, my eyes scanning over her curled up body before I made my way down the hallway.

"Hey." Maura whispered, Paige sitting on her lap, her head buried in her mothers neck. They were both in tears, Mauras eyes red and puffy. I moved to lift Paige off her lap, closing my eyes as Paiges tears began to soak my shirt. I nodded toward our bedroom to Maura. She didn't say anything as she followed me.

"Move over baby." I told Bailey, who did as I instructed. Maura crawled in behind Bailey, wrapping an arm around her waist, holding her close. I did the same to Paige, a small smile playing on my lips as Bailey opened her arms and let her little sister rest her head on her chest. We all lay there silently for fifteen minutes, all of us needing to get out our emotions. All of us except Bailey, who lay completely still, only moving to kiss Paiges head every few minutes. "What are you thinking?" I asked, my voice hoarse and quiet. Mauras eyes opened, and the red in her eyes had finally settled down.

"Can I go now?" Bailey asked, finally looking at me. I pursed my lips, wondering if her being alone was the best thing at the moment. "Please." She whispered, her voice beginning to shake. I didn't reply, but she crawled out of the bed anyway.

"Bailey…." I started, getting out of the bed and placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't." She said, pulling away from me. I gripped harder, pulling her into my chest. She fought; pushing me harder than ever before, desperately trying to escape my grasp before suddenly; she collapsed. She dropped to the ground, my arms the only things holding her up as loud sobs escaped her chest. I heard Maura whimper from the bed, lifting Paige and carrying her out of the room. We needed to protect her as much as we did Bailey.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I rested on the floor holding my sobbing seventeen year old. I let her cry for an hour before she finally calmed down, pulling away and placing her hands on her forehead. "Headache?" I questioned, moving my thumbs to massage her temple. She nodded slightly as Maura appeared in the doorway.

"You need a warm shower." She whispered, walking to the ensuite and turning the shower on. Bailey sighed as she stood up. I followed her movements, biting the inside of my lip as I noted her fragile state.

"I love you." Bailey whispered, turning her head to look at me. I nodded, forcing a smile.

"I love you more, baby." I replied, Maura smiling at me from the bathroom doorway. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Bailey just nodded as she walked into the bathroom, kissing Mauras cheek before closing the door behind her.


End file.
